powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Hitomi
Hitomi NInome 'is one of the worlds most powerful Individuals, if not the most powerful in te entirety of the Universe . She is a student at High Lord Academy, an academy that studies the supernatural components of each and every person in the school. She is the Secretary of the School Council within High Lord Academy, a privelege only given tot he top 3 in the school, in terms of power and academics. She works with the school all the time, but tries not to use her obscenly overpowered abilities, while still helping people. Her nickname is The Orchid, an experiment gone wrong as the result of messing with things far beyond mortal comprehension. It was trying to bond all the energies of every known dimension together, into one individual. The result was the birth of incomprehensible power, little control, so she hides it normally until it is seen. Appearance Hitomi is rather a beautiful, yet surprisingly average at the exact same moment with some features of her appearance. She has short, reddish-orange hair that rather looks beautiful , especially when complimented by her golden iris eyes. She has noticably fair skin, even more notably so than most individuals in the school themselves. She wears High Lord Academy's school uniform which compromises of an red ribbon which is most visible, which is evenly divided by grey stripes down each 1/3 of the red ribbon. She wears a dress shirt under that, white in color, with gently tucked collars underneath. On each sleeve if this white dress shirt, there is a notable golden coff that makes sure the shirt isn't tacky in comparision. Over the white sleeves, an green suit with beige stripes is shown. She wears a black squared with a red dot pattern down her stripedpart of the uniform, which includes both a shirt and a skirt simultaneously. She wears black kneesocks and red boots simultaneously. However, do note that she could transform herself into any known type of form, it is just that this is her most preferred.This is how she looked before the Orchid Project. Personality Hitomi is described to be a girl with a kind, gentle heart. She doesn't do things unless she is absolutely certain it will not hurt another person's feelings. This has been shown on numerous cases, including when she was more than willing to help a person she just met a few seconds earlier with their problems. Most have simply called her " Motherly " because of the immense amount of love she gives others., to friends, family , and even strangers. Hitomi is exceptionally good at composing music. She has done so before and after the accident involving her powers, and she is well regarded as one of the best composers in her world. Not only that, her skills in music are so great, she can literally alter reality itself through her music. Hitomi is also equally talented in Art. Her art skills are very realistic and believable, even surpassing people who have been literally studying for eons. However, just recently, she realized her art had the capability to give the Alt.Omniverse a spin, if she wasn't careful However, it is worth to note that she is incredibly timid and fragile. Her heart is very easy to break, and difficult to mend. She doesn't do relationships as much, because of her shyness . As you probably already guessed, she is immensely shy, and doesn't normally reveal herself to others. this tends to get her into awkward situations & scenarios, on the likes people aren't going to get used to. She is the definition of pure-hearted. Without the other beigns within her, she won't express herself in any sort of inappropiate way. She doesn't like getting involved with evil or nasty things, but will if means helping out others. She doesn't take flirtations well, and blushes a lot when asked in such a manner. She is the definition of Selfless & Humble . To her, her own needs pales before the need of others around her. She will help out anyone before her own, even if it might mean death. This canactually range from safe things to mature things, or normal every day things to supernatural, depending on circumstance. In terms of her voice, it is very meek, soft yet angelic in nature if actually heard . Very few times do yoou hear any sort of confidence in her voice. It might have to do with the face she is normally a quiet person. She doesn't speak often and has the tendency to even stutter. Her voice is so soft and feminine, it is actually hard to hear despite you might be the only ones in an given area. She is very respectful with others . She never doesn't respect anyone, even if that person is well hated by others. To be noted, she does have social anxiety. It is soemthing she defiinitely has had for an increidble amount of times. She is easily scared by the possibility of social interaction. This is because she has Avoidant Personality Disorder, which pretty much spiked up her shyness to immense levels. She is quite literally unable to feel emotions as harsh as loathing or anger. This is due to the Orchid trapping her negative emotions and they are building up within her subconscious. These are what the 'modes 'are for. Her rageful spirit within once released, is like a Armageddeon going off one day. She will be blinded by this unfathomable rage, and will klll/destroy anything or everything. Think a combination of Asura, Issei Hyoudou, Hulk, Broly, and Beerus, and all other people who gain power from anger in one body and their exmaples of rage. She loves music, to the point it is rather revelant to her being. She listens to music on her I-Phone like thing. She listens to her own home made crafted music, as It is revealed she actually makes her own music, despite the fact she is still in High School. She make good animations & overall is incredibly smart when it comes to coding and anything involving computers. This is shown when she created a super-computer, at the age of eight ( The orchid project took place when she was 6 By the way ) , 'so she is pretty much good at just about anything she can put her mind to ''' Despite being incredibly shy , she actually is very good at seeing stuff hidden to the eye, naturally. People have said she has Sherlock Level deduction. She can even notice something that seems like a small detail, like a ant to thousaunds of ants in an given area, and connect it to the bigger picture. Background (To be Edited when i feel like it . ) Characteristics '''Height: 5"6 Weight: 70 pounds Eye color: Golden iris . Hair colo'''r: Reddish-Orange, though looks Pink. '''Status: Alive Affiliation: Lawful Neutral Previous Affiliation: Neutral Orientation: Bi Character Inspirations *Sora *Elaine Belloc *Kratos *The Hulk *Asura *Azathoth *U-DO *Micharu Rokujou *Beyonder *The One Above All *Living Tribunal *Presence *Demonbane *Fluttershy *Twilight Sparkle *Issei Hyoudou *Sherlock Holmes *Lucifer Morningstar *Michael Demiurgos *Kirito Kazuya *Naruto Uzumaki *Saitama *ALOT of others. 'Death Battle Information' Name: Hitomi Ninome Age: 18 Height: 5'6 Weight: 90 lbs 'Fanon Ideas' None At the moment 'Possible Opponents' *'The One Above All ' *'Thanos ( with Heart of the Infinite AND or Infinite Gauntlet, not in base ) ' *'Bill Cipher ' Feats *Capable of warping the entirety of the Alt.Omniverse, which is the whole of fiction. *Is the reincarnation of the Omni-Creator , and inherited his powers. *Her other smaller reincarnations are Questionably Omnipotent beings of other fictional realities *In a severly weakened state of power, very exhausted, was still capable of fighting Archangel Michael to a standstill, who surpassed Lucifer, who was beyond dimensional structure (1-A according to vs battles wikia Tiering System ) *Sealed Alt. Azathoth, who was just as powerful as the original. *Overpowered Alt.Elder God Demonbane. *Fought and was able to stall Thanos with the Heart of the Universe. *Throwing away her timid nature, She was able to lead a group of angels to charge into Hell's Gates. *Has a copy of everything in the Alt.Omniverse in a small pocket universe, which has a copy of all fictional multiverses ( Each which has the same power level as each are implied to be, Like Primal Monitor OR Presence and the One Above All being the Supreme Entities, Demonbane being High 1-A, etc. ) *Tore through the Shining Trapezohedron out of pure willpower, which would be impossible for someone on the level of Nyarlethop and Yog-Sothoth *Physically tore through Alternate Omniverse *This world is very similar to the Real World, due to it reealistic looks. *This is because this world is literally a alternate fictional omniverse, and her hoomeland is the epicenter of it all. *Each fictional work/ fictional multiverse are separated by powerful dimensional barriers. That way, no one world is interacting with another. *The Omni-Creator of this world is her reincarnation into the past, as such, the spirit fo the Alt.Omniverse resides within her, but also they split apart to several fictional works, each under separate aliases. *The Alt.Omniverse treats each fictional multiverse as nothing more than ants in comparision. This is because they are treated as nothing more than stories in a book, similar to how Real Life treats people as great as The Beyonder as nothing more than a character on a sheet, same with Primal Monitor and other NIgh-Omnipotent and Omnipotent beings within the fictional reality *She is actually the Princess of the Alt.Omniverse, her father being it's king. *As you probably guessed, it is ruled by Monarchy. * Powers Most of her powers originally , before the Orchid came into her being, were mostly Empathic . She has basically even High-Leveled Empathic-based power. This can be useds as both a defense and offense simultaneously. If she feels like being protected, a barrier goes around her, as strong as her emotions are. And , due ot how sensitive & reserved she normally is, her abilities increases. They can decrease or increase, depending on whether or not her emotions are on the low-end or high-end. The range of this powers were godlike in their respectable ways, even befor ethe Orchid, she was regarded as " The Empathic who could entice the Universe with her emotions " : *'Empathic Shapeshifting ' *'Empathic Conversion ' *'Empathic Healing ' *'Clairempathy ' *'Inner Light Externalization ' *'Hyper Connection ' *'Subconscious Manifestation' *'Empathic Precognition ' *'Empathic Shield ' *'Empathic Summoning ' *'Techno-Empathy ' *'Empathic Earth Manipulation ' *'Empathic Mimicry ' *'Empathic Voice ' *'Empathic Teleportation ' *'Empathic Possession ' *'Empathic Creation ' *'Empathic Inudation ' *'Empathic Masochism ' *'Empathic Projection ' *'Empathic Echoes ' *'Empathic Power Randomization ( Unknown Limitations )' *'Empathic Power Absorption ( Unknown Limitations )' *'Empathic Hearing ' *'Intuitive Empathic Replication ( Unknown limitation, after the orchid was in her life, these abilities were on an Omniversial scale, but were only Universal before )' *'Empathic Illusion Casting ' *'Empathic Inudation ' *'Empathic Light Manipulation ' *'Empathic Weather Manipulation ' *'Emotion Aura ' *'Sensoral Link ' *'Absolute Cuteness ' *'Emotion Embodiment ' *'Emotion Augmentation ' *'Empathic Power Augmentation ( Unknown Limitation ) ' After The Orchid entered her life, everything about her powers were messed up. Her powers, were the Possible & the Impossible.Witht hem, she could not only define the definiton of reality, but as the literal vessel of the Omni-Creator,she can manipulate it, to whateveer extent she wished: *'Intuitive Empathic Replication: ( Her powers are on the Omniversial scale, as such, these powers grew infinitely, her heart "The Orchid" gave empathic bonds to all possible canon and fanon beings subconsciously, whether transcendent or virtually mortal, virtually gaining all of there powers and the personalities associated with each power ) ' *'Omni-Negation (Comes from a seal located on her palm. Once released, it has 2 stages:' '- 1st Stage: It produces a blast that negates any and all powers of the person that hits it, and the powers that it targets.' '- 2nd Stage: The seal is completely broken, allowing her to negate any and all powers she wishes, including setting up a force field which completely negates any and all powers, except those that she chooses.' *'Vessel Divine Vessel ' *'Almighty Infusion ' *'Divine Aura ' *'Divine Presence ' *'Divinity ' *'Pathifery ( her emotions can pretty much shape reality as a whole. )' *'Panempathy : ( Because of what The Orchid is : A nexus for all the copied powers, spirits, beings, and emotions of all of the omniverses to be stored within . )' *'Desired Ability Manifestation ' *'Omnilock ' *'Meta-Concept Manipulation ' *'Meta Ability Creation ' *'Meta Teleportation ' *'Alpha Reality ( She is the Alpha Relaity of her Omniverse, given form )' *'Arsenal Complete Arsenal ' *'Almighty Link ' *'Absolute Quantity Manipulation ' *'Omniverse Creation ' *'Absolute Psionic Power ' *'Absolute Lock Manipulation ' *'Absolute Force Manipulation ' *'Conceptual Materialization ' *'Omni-Creator : ( In the Alt. Omniverse in which Hitomi lives in, her reincarnation was the one who created all of Fictional Reality. Back then, all of the Creator, Omnipotent beings were in one body. Then, they split apart to house several other realities, each literally being the Omnipotent Creator that is still technically within Hitomi. ) ' *'Omni-Embodiment' *'Omni-Magic' *'Omnipresential Attack ' *'Omni-Augmentation' *'Omni-Closure ( Was capable of sealing Alternate Azathoth within a page of a book , whom was as powerful as the original. Sealing an Questionably Omnipotent being means she has the potential to seal thinggs even better than The Shining Trapezohedron , and was stated by Demonbane from a crossover that even though his weapons was capable of sealing Nyaralothep, it would be overpowered if faced with Hitomi's own power. ) ' *'Omnislayer ( Is capable of killing anything, be it transcendent , alien, human, god , etc.' *'Omninescience ( Only activates when stressed or emotional levels spikes, it basically gives her immunity towards all things, as she knows nothing, but it doesn't last for long. )' *'Dual_Warping ' *'Meta_Transcendence ' *'Access and Occlusion ' *'Attack Ignoring ' *'Juggernaut Momentum ( She does use an attack like this when she loses it )' *'God_Mode ' *'Divine siphoning ' *'Boundary Removal ' *'Grand Design Construction ' *'Physical_Law_Immunity ' *'Omnibenevolence ' *'Omnificience Genesis ' *'Genesis Creation ' *'Supreme Voice ( As the voice of the Omni-Creator, she has a voice that will instantaneously,, if she isn't careful, can manipulate reality and creation on the slightest whim, even subconsciously. ) ' *'Rule Transcendence ' *'Indomitable Will ( Despite being timid, her willpower is great enough to be immune to all forms of mental intrusiion and temptation of all kinds. Despite being submissive, she won't surrender to a enemy, no matter how much pain she is in. She transcended her former abilities of empathic, and became ALOT more powerful than she was, through sheer force of will and determination. )' *'Absolute Existence ( As the reincarnation of the Omni-Creator, she has control over her existence so strong she can beocme anything she wishes.' *'Absolute Will ( As the Voice/Reincarnation of the Omni-Creator, she can pretty much will the majority of the Alt.Omniverse with just pure willpower )' *'Infinite Supply ( Infinite things to have infinite supplies of pretty much everything/anything. )' *'Divine Weather Manipulation ( Can manipulate weather to a divine extent ) ' *'Divine Force Manipulation ' *'Absolute Explosion ' *'Conceptual Fire Manipulation ' *'Duality Transcendence ' *'Boundary Manipulation ' *'Omni-Empowerement ' *'Psychopotence ' *'Absolute Light / Primordial Light Manipulation ( Her pure heart contains a light so big it outclasses Divine Presence's in terms of density and power . Her light is so transcendent, it represents the first light, which is the most powerful form of light.)' *'Ultimate Vision/Absolute Sight ( As she is the Nexus of the Omniversal Reality, she has the ability to see anything unhindered. Nothing can be hindered from her sight, even her subconscious mind. )' *'Boundless Inner World ( The Orchid' 'was revelaed to be a ''senti'ent power, one that was there before the Beginning of Creation, and the project was revealed all to be the new "vessel" of Subete no Kyoryokuma , or Kyo for short. It has helped her, but also hindered her, as she tries not to use it's powers, but at the same time, she has to. It was desribed as having "unlimited, cosmic power" by several people in the storie who heard about the legend, but currently no one knows she is the vessel , only she does. *Omni-Senses : Her powers were described as pretty much capable of sensing virtually anyone/anything on an Omniversal Scale''' *'Omnichronal Perception : She can see any event across any timeline located in the Omniverse, unhindered.' 'Abilities' #'Photographic Deduction ' #'Casuality Perception ' #'Accelerated Vision ' #'Enchanced Senses ' #'Extrasensory Perception ' #'Claircognizance ' #'Psychometry ' #'Clairvoyance ' #'Combat Perception' Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet